Miedo
by Experia
Summary: Todos tienen un miedo, al menos uno en lo mas profundo de su ser y ese hecho fundamental, me da fuerza, me alimenta, así que ese miedo que corroe su alma, que no les deja dormir, ese miedo, soy yo y nunca desapareceré. Esta historia es un pequeño enfrentamiento el Kames vs el Kogan, si quieren saber mas entren y lean
1. Me hace sonreir

**Hola, me presento, me llamo Nathaniel, si quisieran clasificarme, seria como una personalidad alterna de Nathan, y bueno estaba aburrido, así que decidí comprobar, la fascinación que el posee por escribir, aunque mi mente es diferente, ¿Que debería decir? Oh si, "Disfruten" de mi historia**

**La canción es Dance with the devil de Breaking Bejamin**

**Logan.**

Tengo mucho frio, ¿Por qué los druidas, me dejarían aquí? soy capaz de ver mi aliento, me arrincono a un árbol, ya no puedo mover mis dedos, no quiero morir.

"Eso se puede arreglar" una voz susurra a mi lado "Claro no seria gratis" escucho esas palabras que van acompañadas de una risa malévola, levanto la vista y me encuentro con un par de ojos cobrizos, con un tinte tentador.

"¿Quien eres?" digo con la poca fuerza que me queda

"Un amigo" sus palabras son tranquilizadoras y me hacen sonreír

**Kendall**

La nieve es hermosa, verla caer, es fascinante, Glasgow es tan hermoso, un lugar perfecto para comenzar de nuevo, camino por entre las calles de la ciudad, hasta que llego a la dirección que vi en el anuncio, una casa antigua, muy interesante, me acerco hasta la entrada, de estilo barroco, toco el timbre, espero observando la puerta tallada que al poco tiempo se abre, revelando una juvenil figura, algo mas baja que yo, de cabello azabache y nívea piel, luciendo una gabardina negra.

"¿En que puedo servirle?" cuestiona viéndome de arriba, hacia abajo.

"Vengo por la habitación" le ofrezco una sonrisa.

"Claro, entra hace frio" se hace a un lado, mientras entro en la casa, le doy una rápida mirada, a aquel salón y al segundo piso, todo lleno de curiosos objetos "¿Como te llamas?" su pregunta me saca de mis pensamientos.

"Kendall" respondo al voltearme.

"No eres de aquí ¿verdad?" vuelve a cuestionarme

"Se me nota mucho" asiente "Soy Estadounidense"

"Solo una cosa mas ¿Cuantos años tienes?" levanto una ceja "Curiosidad"

"23" sonríe ante mis palabras "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Pensaba, en el significado de tu nombre" le sonrió

"Nunca había pensado en ello"

"Es común, tu nombre se origina aquí y significa, Bien del valle de luz"

"¿Como un ángel?" sonríe

"Como un ángel, bueno ¿Quieres ver la habitación?"

"Claro" asiente, antes de avanzar hacia las escaleras cercanas a la puerta, lo acompaño y logro observar mejor los objetos, se ven antiguos. "¿Que son estas cosas?"

"Soy coleccionista, esas cosas, son parte de la historia de escocia" dice mientras avanza por el pasillo, antes de detenerse abruptamente "Llegamos" saca un llavero, que utiliza para abrir la puerta, ingreso, es una habitación muy bonita, muy adornada, parece el cuarto de un lujoso hotel "Bueno, esta seria la habitación"

"Es muy hermosa"

"Si, esta casa le ha pertenecido a mi familia desde el siglo XII" Abro mucho los ojos "Pero, soy huérfano y no tengo hermanos, por lo que me sentí muy solo, por eso alquilo este cuarto" sonríe nostálgicamente "Bueno aquí dormirás, aunque yo solo desayuno y ceno aquí"

"Esta bien, de todos modos planeo conseguir un trabajo" asiente

"Genial, bueno te dejo para que te pongas cómodo, e instales tus cosas" observa dudoso "¿Y tus cosas?"

"No tengo nada" me encojo de hombros

"Pero que barbaridad, y ¿como dormirás?" repito la acción "Vamos a arreglar eso" me pone la mano en el hombro "Lo arreglaremos"

**Tiempo******Tiempo**

"Sigo diciendo que no debiste" espeto mientras depositamos las bolsas de compras.

"No debía, quería hacerlo" responde

"Juro que te lo pagare" ríe

"No tienes que"

"Me da vergüenza" me sonrojo un poco

"Considéralo un regalo" su teléfono suena "¿Si?" responde "Enseguida" suspira "Bueno, me tengo que ir, organiza tus cosas, una cosa mas, tu renta, dejémosla en 100 euros, volveré en una media hora"

"Espera" se voltea "¿Me dejaras solo?" asiente "Pero apenas nos conocemos"

"Pareces confiable" sonríe antes de continuar su salida, dejándome una duda ¿Por qué alguien es tan amable con un extraño?

**Logan**

Lo veo cerca del portal de la catedral, esto es molesto+

"Mas te vale que sea importante" no puedo creer que me haya interrumpido

"¿Que, tu rubio te entretiene mucho?" me da una perlada sonrisa

"Acabo de conocerlo" hace una mueca

"Es un desperdicio que este contigo" usa arrogancia

"¿Y eso por qué?" entorno la mirada

"Porque es lindo, y creo que yo podría hacer mas con el, además no es tu estilo, debería robártelo" ríe

"Ni se te ocurra"

"Vamos, ¿que vas a hacer con alguien así, no lo necesitas?, cualquiera te sirve" se encoje de hombros

"No te acerques a el"

"Es su decisión caer o no" entorno la mirada "Oye no es mi culpa ser la lujuria encarnada"

"Tendrás que ser muy rápido" sonrió

"¿Eso es un reto?"

"¿Tu que crees?" rio

"Por el rubio"

"Por Kendall" le corrijo

"Lindo nombre, muy especial"

"Que gane el mejor" le ofrezco mi mano

"Ese seré yo Loggie" aprieta mi mano

"Eso lo veremos Jamie" ambos sonreímos, en nuestro apretón

**Tiempo******Tiempo**

Es mas de media noche, no he podido dormir, me levanto, salgo de mi habitación en dirección a la suya, el idiota de James evito que aprendiera sobre el, entro en su habitación, duerme plácidamente, me le acerco, esta algo destapado, tomo la cobija y lo arropo, hay algo en el, que es diferente, pienso que no debí apostarlo, pero tengo las de ganar.

"Kendall" se mueve un poco "¿A que le tienes miedo?" Para cuando responda esa interrogante abre ganado y su alma será mía, no puedo poder y eso me hace sonreír.

**Bueno, a pesar de que he visto escribir a Nathan infinidad de veces, esta es técnicamente mi primera historia, si me gustaría saber lo que piensan de mi estilo divergente, bueno debo hacer una pregunta, y es simple**

**¿Y ustedes a que le tienen miedo?**


	2. Darse un gusto

**Hola gente, comunico que estoy intrigado, por esto de la escritura, es un mundo interesante, bueno ****recapitulo**** mi historia.**

**La ****canción**** es Animal I have become de Three days grace**

**Logan**

Flashback

Observo lleno de ira, a lo que queda de la hoguera donde las supuestas brujas perdieron la vida, también persigo el embriagador aroma del miedo, este pueblo esta podrido, bueno Saint no vera la luz del alba, me poso en el centro de la hoguera, poso mis dedos sobre la madera humeante, provocando que el humo crezca tornándose en fría neblina que ingresa a las casas, empiezo a reír, al tiempo que los gritos comienzan, es el sublime cantico de la orquesta del terror, miro al rededor la neblina esta en cada hogar, a la vez que me cubre entregándome los años de los que ya han muerto, mi risa se vuelve histérica, empieza a nevar, casi termino, la ultima lámpara se apaga junto con la ultima vida, hago que la neblina se esfume, hay paz quietud y la única luz proviene de la luna

"Adoro la luz de luna" espeto al infinito

"Yo también" me volteo y un sacerdote esta de pie sin ningún daño "Sobre todo cuando ilumina la nieve" sonríe, es prácticamente un anciano "Hace tanto que no veía un anunaky" ¿Como? Lo elevo en el aire.

"No se como sobreviviste, pero eso no va a durar" ríe

"Puedes matarme, pero no tengo un alma que puedas llevarte"

"Solo me daré gusto ¿A que le tienes miedo?" poso mis manos en su rostro avejentado

"Por lo visto eres el anunaky del miedo" su risa se incrementa "Lamento decirte que vivo mi miedo, tu no puedes hacerme nada"

"¿Que eres?"

"Alguien que puede entender tu pesar, joven anunaky" sus ojos se tornan rojos como brazas al tiempo que se libera de mi agarre "Mas que cualquiera"

Final del flashback

**Kendall**

_"En otras noticias, se han encontrado los restos de un pueblo del siglo XII, los __arqueólogos__ dicen que este __sufrió__ una __congelación__rápida__, __razón__ por la que __también__ se encontraron los cuerpos de todos sus habitantes, de __invaluable__ valor __histórico__ la llamada "Pompeya escocesa" __dará__ muchos indicios de la vida en el siglo XIII" se __escucha__ por la radio en el __Audi__ de Logan_

"Que interesante" jamás había dicho algo sobre una noticia, creo que escuchar a Logan hablar sobre historia, me esta afectando

"Si lo es" denota una extraña falta de interés.

"Eres algo divergente" me planta una mirada profunda "Solo era una observación"

"No te preocupes" su tono es formal "Hemos llegado"

"Te estoy causando muchas molestias" en serio llevarme diariamente al trabajo y recogerme

"Descuida la ciudad es peligrosa, creo que deberías reconsiderar este empleo"

"Logan solo soy mesero, mucho haces por mi y nos conocemos desde hace una semana" asiente "Quiero sentirme útil"

"Eres enigmático" sonríe "Pero haz lo que quieras"

"Gracias por traerme"

"Recuerda que estaré aquí al final de tu turno" asiento " Nos vemos" dice al cerrar la puerta y arrancar el auto, a veces pienso que Logan es demasiado bueno conmigo, en fin debo trabajar

***-Tiempo-***

Mi turno ha terminado, media hora antes para ser franco, decidí mandar un mensaje diciéndole a Logan que lo espero en el parque central, algo me dice que no se puso contento, tal vez sea el "Tienes suerte de que me agrades" que me respondió, pero no es mi culpa, solo fue casualidad, mi teléfono vibra. -Llego en cinco minutos- eso es lo que dice, en eso me topo bruscamente con alguien.

"Lo siento" escucho una profunda voz disculpándose, al salir de mi aturdimiento, alzo la vista, que al instante se encuentran con unos profundos ojos cobrizos.

"N-o, fu-e mi culpa" esos ojos me impiden articular correctamente, es muy extraño.

"Soy James" ahora logro apreciarlo mejor, es un ágape de perfección, aparte de sus ojos cobrizos, esta su perfecto cabello castaño, vestido con un traje negro adornado de una camisa roja.

"Kendall" digo con mucha demora "Lamento lo ocurrido" parpadea lentamente

"No importa, pero que hace un extranjero por aquí tan tarde en un jueves" siento que el ardor corre a mis mejillas.

"No eres el primero que averigua que soy extranjero" me da una perlada sonrisa.

"Es fácil saberlo" usa un tono suave y relajante "No me has respondido"

"Oh si espero a alguien"

"Muy retrasado" sugiere

"Si, es decir no, yo solo llegue temprano" me encojo de hombros.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?"

"Claro, no veo problema" sonrió, al tiempo que lo veo tomar asiento en una banca, seguido casi inmediatamente por mi "Te devuelvo la pregunta"

"¿Disculpa?" Se muestra confuso.

"¿Que haces aquí?" Le saco una risa

"Eres muy curioso" me da un falso reproche

"Usted despertó mi curiosidad"

"Quisiera saber que mas despierto en ti" su tono es sugerente, provocando mi rubor

"No respondiste" trato de evadir el tema

"Claro, trabajo muy cerca de aquí y salgo a esta hora"

"Entiendo"

"¿Estas de paso?" Me entorna la mirada

"No, quise encontrar un sitio para empezar de nuevo" noto que sus oíos cobran un brillo extraño.

"A si, no es muy común eso" entorna la mirada

"No lo es, pero me vi forzado y disculpa no me agrada hablar de eso" veo que saca su teléfono.

"Nota, no hablar del pasado de Kendall, ni de que me gusta su nombre" rio ante sus palabras "No te rías esto es muy serio" sonríe juguetonamente "¿Y a quien esperas?"

"A la persona con la que vivo" sus labios forman una fina línea

"¿Novia?" Rio "¿Novio?" Entorna la mirada

"¿Acaso te parezco gay?" Me hago el indignado

"Si" acaso no es intimidarle "Descuida soy bisexual, no tienes que avergonzarte"

"No, lo hago y compartimos la preferencia, señor..."

"James" me interrumpe

"James"

"Eso es interesante" sus ojos cobran es tono "Pero con quien vives"

"Alquile una habitación, con la persona mas abnegada que haya encontrado"

"Aja" noto cierta ira en esa expresión, mi teléfono vibra -¿Donde estas?- me giro tratando de encontrarlo "Ocurre algo"

"Llego, lo estoy buscando" dio al tiempo que diviso su silueta, levanto la mano y rápidamente me ve, se acerca.

"¿Es el?" Me cuestiona, mientras asiento "Interesante" levanto la ceja, así mismo Logan desacelera, al observar a mi acompañante.

"Hola Kendall" me saluda con cierto distanciamiento "Hola James" por lo visto se conocen

"Logan" puedo sentir la tensión "Estaba deleitándome con la compañía de tu nuevo y grato amigo"

"Bueno, permíteme llevarme a mi amigo" el intercambio de palabras se da mientras ambos se miran fijamente.

"Es una pena" ríe

"Kendall, debemos irnos" su tono es mas imperativo, decido obedecer.

"Adiós James, fue grato conocerte"

"Igualmente Kendall, quisiera repetirlo, Logan puede darte mi numero ¿o no?" Se pone de pie durante lo último.

"Claro, no hay problema" dice entre dientes "Debemos irnos, adiós James"

"Adiós Logan" al tiempo me lanza un guiño "Y adiós Kendall" me provoca un ultimo rubor, antes de seguir a Logan, la espera no fue tan mal.

**James**

Kendy, Kenny, Kendall, ese es un lindo nombre Logs, Loggie, Logan, ese también es un lindo nombre y ambos son muy importantes, demasiado

Flashback

Los humanos son divertidos, su mundo es fascinante y también las estupideces en las que creen, aunque me da curiosidad este oráculo, ingreso en el templo que le han levantado, veo al anciano al pie de una pileta llena de aceite con las piernas cruzadas, como se me indico tomo una roca y la arrojo en la pileta, provocando que abra los ojos

"Dime tu interrogante, ser oscuro" bien eso fue coincidencia "Oh solo buscas tu deleite mundano"

"No en realidad, tengo una interrogante" me voy a divertir "¿Como voy a morir?" Es imposible que me responda y entonces sabré que es una mentira.

"Los seres inmortales no suelen preguntar eso" toma un largo suspiro "Sin embargo, puedo mostrarle" veo como el aceite levanta vapor "Si continua por este camino, encontrara su final" el vapor revela imágenes de nivel, cubierta de sangre, lobos rugiendo y la luz del sol "En el cual se aprecia, su sangre que emana de las heridas hechas por las garras de los lobos, manchando la blanca nieve iluminada por la luz solar colándose por las montañas de un valle, ese será su final anunaky" abro mucho los ojos "¿Ya va a desenmascarar mi mentira?"

"Si se eso, entonces lo evitare" ríe

"Es libre de hacerlo, pero no cambiara nada" me mira con sus grises ojos "Solo recuerde no tomar mi predicción como algo literal y piense diferente" lo veo volver a su posición.

"Muchas..." me volta y veo un cirio sobre un pedestal, que arrojo sobre el aceite provocando que se encienda "Gracias anciano" rio antes de salir, eso no va a pasar, no se hará realidad, no lo permitiré.

Final del flashback

Observo como se alejan, las causas de mi futura ruina, a menos que haga algo, aunque no sabría decidir sobre quien sobrevivirá, mi teléfono vibra, un mensaje de Logan.

-Pequeño intruso ¿A que le tienes miedo?- insolente ¿Qué quiere?

-Nada ganaras si no tengo alma que tomar- le replico

-Eso me dice que tienes un miedo- esa es su respuesta

-De nada te sirve-

-Sirve para darme gusto Jamie, descansa- creo que no será tan difícil decidir al final yo me daré gusto, que comience el juego

**Bien ese es el capitulo, ****díganme**** lo que piensan y una pregunta directa.**

**¿Que pareja prefieren el Kames o el Kogan? **

**Me**** despido**


End file.
